Masamune Date Vs Yoshimitsu
Samurai Warriors Vs Bandai! They each represent feudal Japan's warriors...but did samurai really use swords like that? Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro Through the mountain roads of feudal Japan, Masamune Date is leading an army on horseback, slowly making their way through the mist. They are on the path to war, and 10 000 strong. Date himself is at the head of the line, swords sheathed but still with a deadly air around him. Suddenly, he raises his hand, and the army halts. Soldier: Why the stop? Date: There is someone here...somewhere in this mist Soldier: You’d stop this army for one person? Date: The fewer men we lose to an ambush, the better. Show yourself! (Innocent Vision, 0:00-0:14) A figure rises out of the bushes in the mist, and walks until Date can see him clearly: Yoshimutsu. Yoshimitsu: Masamune Date! I’ve been expecting you! You ride to ruin; consider this my invitation to turn around! Date: I will turn for nobody! Date leaps off his horse and draws two swords; Yoshimitsu in turn draws two of his own. Yoshimitsu: An unwise decision. Date: But for whom? FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Date Yoshimitsu Draw 60 (1:05-2:05} In the blink of an eye, the two are at each other’s throats, sword met with sword. Date breaks the hold and slashes at Yoshimitsu, who dodges the strikes and retaliates with a slash towards Date’s legs. Date leaps over the cut and swings at Yoshimitsu as he flips over his head; Yoshimitsu parries each strike and Date lands on the other side of him, where they continue to slash at each other. Yoshimitsu eventually catches both of Date’s blades in front of him between his own swords, and shunts them downwards, creating an opening to kick the warlord in the face. Date staggers and wipes the blood off his lip; to his surprise, Yoshimitsu has not yet landed from the flip; instead, he hovers in the air twirling a blade over his head like a helicopter. With Date caught off guard, Yoshi smacks down onto the ground; Date barely blocks the strike which hits with full force. 50 Yoshimitsu: You have other blades. One must always fight at their full potential! Date: Gladly! Date draws another sword and holds three in one hand, extending them like a fan in front of him. He begins to jab at Yoshimitsu, who blocks the attacks and retreats by hovering into the air. Not willing to let him escape, Date draws his other three swords and twirls the six in his hands, creating two propellers. With this, he launches into the sky and crashes into Yoshimitsu with enough force to send him flying up the mountainside. The samurai digs his blade into the rock to slow his descent, but Date has already ran up after him, and the two continue a fierce duel. 39 Yoshimitsu hops over one of Date’s swings and lands on his swords like a pair of short stilts. “Walking” on them, he shuffles away from Date’s attacks and leaps into the air. With two kicks, he scratches the sides of the warlord’s face and lands before leaping high into the air. A downed Date loses him in the sun, and it is almost too late when Yoshimitsu comes crashing down to earth with one blade between his legs, aiming for a final impaling blow. Date manages to cross his blades in front of him and catches Yoshimitsu’s blade inches away from his face, holding the samurai in the air. 34 Date throws Yoshimitsu off of him and leaps to his feet. He then runs at the vagabond, slashing furiously with his six swords. Yoshimitsu is hard-pressed to block them ball, but manages to do so. Seeking even more of an offensive presence, Date holds his swords out and begins to spin like a top at a high speed, turning into a sharp cyclone. Not to be outdone, Yoshimitsu does the same, and they run into each other like Beyblades, creating a shower of sparks. 26 Suddenly, Yoshimitsu disappears, and Date carries his momentum into a boulder, completely shredding it. Yoshimitsu teleports in front of him and strikes, before sitting down, twirling, and disappearing again. Another strike from behind hits Date, but he manages to anticipate the third attack and catch Yoshimitsu’s blades, which are swung down with an aura of fire. Unfortunately, Yoshimitsu jumps up and kicks Date in the chest, knocking him down the mountain. As he stands up on the original path, Yoshimitsu leaps at him, swords attatched to his feet, and flutter-kicks at his face in the air. Date blocks every attack and follows through by ripping his arms apart and launching Yoshimitsu into the sky. 14 Date: You’re finished! His six blades glow blue and he leaps after Yoshimitsu, who’s own blades glow red. They clash in the air, sending a red and blue shockwave across the sky, and duel furiously with even skill until each touches the ground. 6'' The duels slows down in the speed of strikes, but not en ferocity, as the two work at each other on the ground. Yoshimitsu tosses one of his blades up into the air, and jabs forward with his other one. In slow-motion, it goes between two of Date’s blades, but before it reaches his chest, Yoshimitsu twists it in the air. Drawing a circle with his sword, it catches all of Date’s other blades in its path, twisting them up and rendering Dante’s arms immobile. With this, he catches his other blade, turns his back to Date’s front, and impales himself with his free blade. The sword sticks right through him and into Date’s abdomen. '''K.O!!!' (Singapore, 2:05-2:35) Date falls to the ground, coughing up blood, and Yoshimitsu removes his sword from his body. He then sheathes it, and sees Date struggling to reach his swords. With a swift kick, he knocks them to the side of the path. Yoshimitsu: Your forces head into an ambush, facing an army five times your size. You should heed the warnings of a warrior. Date: You... just let me... Yoshimitsu: There is no need to end your life for this mistake. If none can know what lies ahead, then losing one's way is just human nature. Your army remains strong thanks to your sacrifice, and you will heal in a month's time. I bid thee farewell! With that, Yoshimitsu hops onto one of his swords, springs into the air, and helicopters away over the mountains, to the utter shock of Date's soldiers. Outro (Phantasmagoria) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... YOSHIMITSU!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999